What She Wants
by broadwaybaby212
Summary: When Melinda is faced with a ghost that is willing to do anything to get what she wants, include kill whom she must. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Her**

It was an average day at "Same as it Never Was" and Melinda and Andrea had just gotten back from Village Java. A women came into the store. Andrea was helping her. Melinda was putting some things on display when she saw a ghost in the middle of the square. "Andrea, I'll be right back." She said and slowly walked out the door. "What is your name?" Melinda asked. It was a young girl, about 19, covered in blood. She was pale and had dark hair. "I need to find her…" the sprit said then disappeared. 'Odd.' Melinda thought to herself. She started walking back to the store. The customer was just finishing up and left. "So what did you see?" Andrea asked curiously.

"A girl about 19, covered in blood. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I just like to be kept in the loop. Ya know?"

The day went by pretty fast after that. Melinda and Andrea said bye and left.

Melinda got into her red jeep and in the passenger seat was the spirit.

"What's your name?" Melinda asked.

"Beth. Beth Hallows."

"I went to Bay Creek High. I don't think it's to far from her actually." Beth said looking around. She looked at Melinda "I need to find her."

"Who? Who do you need to find?"

"Macy Brookes." Beth said and left.

About 5 minutes later Melinda was home. Jim wasn't yet, so she went over to the laptop and searched:

'Bay Creek High School, Beth Hallows, Macy Brookes"

3,289 results. Melinda narrowed them down to two. One was an article saying that Macy killed Beth over a guy and the second was the school webpage. She was looking at the school webpage when Jim got home. "Mel, I'm home!" Jim yelled. "I'm in here!" Melinda yelled back.

"Hey." Jim said and kissed her.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good- uh-oh. A school website. Is this ghost related?" Jim asked.

"Yes-" Melinda kissed him. "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next ay Melinda decided to pay Macy a visit. But first, she wanted to talk to Beth. She opened up the store and in pops Beth. "Beth," Melinda said. "I know Macy killed you. Is that why you want her dead?"

"that and she is my backstabbing, lying little best friend and I WANT REVENGE!"

That's when Andrea walked in. "Hey-" she started then saw Melinda staring blankly and confused into the air. She knew exactly what that meant. "I scared her off didn't I?" All Melinda could do was nod. The two went to village java and Melinda explained everything to her. After, Melinda left for Macy's house.

'276 James St. This is the place'. Melinda thought to herself as she rang the door bell. A women answered the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Macy Brooks."

"Well, you found her. And if you're here to sell me something get the heck of my property."

"No, I'm don't want to sell you anything. I'm here about your friend, Beth."

Melinda could tell at this Macy got tense.

"I don't think this is the best time." Macy said. She closed the door in Melinda's face. Melinda was not offended. She was used to it.

As she walked towards her car Beth appeared. "Thanks for finding her for me." Beth said evilly and disappeared. Melinda heard a bang from inside. She kept hearing bangs and crashes. Then silence. She tried to get in the house but it was no use. Beth was back. "I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KILL HER!" Beth yelled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!"

"Oh, I will. And if you try and stop me, you're going down with her." At that, Beth was gone. Melinda made sure that Macy was okay and left.

When she got home, she told Jim. The whole 'go down with her' thing scared Jim, but that didn't keep Melinda from trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Macy had gotten freaked out about what had happened and decided to move. Melinda now had to cross through the woods to get to Macy's house. When Melinda rang the doorbell Macy answered. "Hi, how are you?" Melinda said. Macy looked at her blankly. "I visited you a few days ago…"

"Oh yeah, Melinda is it?"

"Yeah, uh. Look before you close the door in my face again I wanted to tell you I can see the dead and your friend Beth is trying to hurt you, so now if you like you can slam the door in my face." Macy took the suggestion. Beth was waiting at the end of the porch. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT!!" Beth yelled. Melinda heard glass break inside. Melinda ran to the door. "MACY! PLEASE LET ME IN!! I CAN HELP YOU!!" She ran around the side of the house and looked through the window. She saw Macy covered in blood trying to get up. Melinda called 911 and yelled to Macy "The ambulance is on its way! Do move and STAY STRONG!" Shortly after, the ambulance arrived. Barry, Jim's partner, broke down the door and made their way to the living room. They were able to get Macy out alive. "Jim!" Melinda ran towards him in her heels. "How is she?" Melinda asked.

"She'll be alright….that wasn't an accident was it?"

"Far from it…" Jim had to go. They said bye and left. Melinda headed towards her car when Beth showed up. "What was that all about??" she asked annoyed.

"You honestly thought I was just gunna let you kill her?"

"SHE KILLED ME!!! EVER HEAR OF KARMA!?!? JUST STAY OUT OF IT!!" OK??" And Beth was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Melinda arrived home. Jim was at work. She was bored so she decided to sleep…

""""""IN HER DREAM""""""

She was standing in a dark and unpleasant room. Then suddenly Beth appeared. "You won't be able to stop me this time…" "Don't even try…." "You can stop me, don't even try." Beth repeatedly said making Melinda dizzy.

Then Melinda woke up, got on pants, a shirt and coat and ran outside to her as fast as she could. She approached the woods when Beth joined her. "You don't listen to warnings much do you?" Beth asked. Beth made Melinda swerve into a tree and everything went black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jim was working, wondering what Melinda was up to when they got a call. He and his co-workers jumped in the ambulance, Jim was driving. The spot was somewhere out in the woods; in the middle of nowhere. Jim was driving and driving when he saw the accident. He could have sworn his heard skipped a beat.

He didn't need to look any further than the red jeep turning drivers-side down. He ran out of the car and over to the car. There was lots of blood dripping down her head in 10 different spots at least. "MEL!!" he screamed. He didn't know what he was feeling; he just lost it because of it. Was it pain? Anger? Sorrow? A combination of all three? It was the worst feeling ever. But he knew he had to save his wife. She wasn't moving. Jim took the hammer and pried the sunroof open.

They were successfully able to get Melinda out of the car, although she still wasn't moving. They lifted her into the ambulance and Jim got in the back. He was never leaving her side again. He hated seeing her like this. Blood dripping down her head, cuts and bruises everywhere, but the worst news, no pulse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Jim couldn't believe it. Did the ghost do this to her? He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It felt like it took a year to get to the hospital. When he got to the waiting room, Andrea was already there. They tried to comfort each other. That's when the doctor came in. They both stood up. "She'll be alright," He said as wave of relief struck the room. "She fainted, and is asleep at the moment. She should be up soon."

Jim had gotten another call from work. If they weren't short on men Jim could of stayed with Melinda, but at least he knew she was alright. The call was from Macy's neighbor. He said he heard a bang, a scream, and then silence. Macy, like Melinda, was bleeding all over, she had cuts and bruises in all the same places. Also no pulse.

Before he knew it they were back at the hospital. Jim went straight to Melinda. She was awake and talking to Andrea. He ran to Melinda's bedside and kissed her. "Where were you?" Melinda asked?"

"We got another call and we're short on people. But I was thinking of you the whole time." He said and kissed her once more. "How long were you up for?" Jim asked.

"10 minutes about." Andrea answered. "I'll leave you two alone…" Andrea continued and walked out the door.

"How do you feel?" Jim asked.

"Eh."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No. How's Macy?"

"How do you know?"

"Honestly Jim, it's the middle of the night, of course the first thing I want to do is drive through the woods." Melinda said sarcastically. "I was going to see Macy, Beth gave me a warning that I couldn't stop her this time or something…" Melinda trailed off. "I probably just got into a little car crash."

Jim didn't want to be the one to tell her what had happened. "Mel, you were found in the middle of the woods, car drivers-side down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Melinda didn't say anything. She pulled away from Jim and looked down. The information hit her like a brick. She couldn't look at Jim- to embarrassed, to ashamed. She hated crying in front of Jim, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her bruised checks. "It's all my fault! I should've watched where I was going! I'm so stupid!" so roared angrily. She started crying even more.

"Hey…shh…" Jim began trying to calm her down. "You don't know what happened, so don't blame yourself. And you are not stupid- you're anything but." Melinda just kept crying as Jim stroked her hair.

A few minutes passed, and Melinda had eventually stopped crying. That's when Beth popped in. "Thanks to you my job is now done, but don't think that means I'm crossing over, or whatever you call it." Beth said.

Jim saw a look of worry strike Melinda. She looked over at him and said, "Jim, where's Macy?!" she tried to get up but was still to weak.

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean?"

"Macy! Where is she! Beth was just here! She said her job is done! BETH WANTED TO KILL MACY!!"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"I'LL BE FINE!" Melinda was getting impatient, "Now GO!!"

Jim left the room and Andrea came in.

Jim took the elevator up to Macy's floor. But the elevator had stopped. "Damnit!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. He was trapped.

"LET HER DIE!" Beth yelled to Melinda. "I CAN AND WILL TAKE DOWN THE MAN IN THE ELAVATOR TOO!! LOOK AROUND! SEE WHAT I DID TO YOU!" At that moment Melinda remembered exactly what had happened in the crash. She was driving to Macy's Beth got angry, then Beth's ambitious for Melinda changed, Melinda must die too. Beth swerved the car into a tree. Jim filled In the rest.

The elevator was fine again. But by the time Jim got to Macy, she was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Jim got back in the elevator. He was going to Melinda's room. Andrea was standing outside. "She has a visitor." Andrea said as Jim came down the hall.

""""""""""""""""IN MELINDA'S ROOM""""""""""""""""

Melinda was with Beth when Macy popped in. "Macy?..." She said in shock and sorrow. Macy was looking around and saw the 19-year old Beth. "OH. MY. LORD! BETH DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Macy yelled. Beth just gave her an evil grin. Melinda let the 2 girls talk it out for a few minutes. What's the worst they could do? Kill each other?? Beth and Macy were going back and forth screaming. The lights flickered on and off and Melinda had a growing headache. "GIRLS!!!" Melinda yelled to shut them up. They stopped their bickering and look over at Melinda. "Okay, Beth. Why did you kill Macy?" She asked.

"Haven't we gone over this? She killed me-" Beth began.

"What…" Macy said. "you think _I _killed you? Why would I kill my best friend? Do you not remember what happened?" Beth looked confused. "I didn't kill you. You killed you. We were drunk and you were driving us back to our dorm. We got in a car crash. You died, I didn't. I was miserable about it for months. And you've been floating around for 2 years thinking I killed you? That's what friends don't do." Macy was gone and Beth followed.

From outside, Jim saw Melinda lay back and assumed it was safe to go in.

"If only you could hear those 2 girls. Apparently, Macy didn't kill Beth. They were drunk driving Beth died Macy didn't. 2 years later Beth decides to kill Macy now they're both dead."

"Wow."

"I know. I'm really tired." Melinda said.

"You get your rest." Jim said, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Jim was still asleep when Melinda woke up, he looked comfortable and decided not to wake him. Then in came Beth. "You gotta talk to her for me!" Beth sounded desperate.

"Now you can yourself."

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Fine, if I talk to her will you cross over?"

"On one condition, Macy has to come with me." Beth was gone and Macy came in. "I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face." Macy said.

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"How come the paramedic's in your room?"

Melinda giggled. "He's my husband." That's when Jim woke up.

"Tell him I said thanks for trying to save me."

"Morning Jim! Macy says thanks for trying to save her." Jim looked confused.

"Macy, please forgive Beth and cross over. She was angry, you 2 will be happy in the light."

"Fine, I forgive her." Beth came in. The two girls hugged and went into the light.

Melinda looked over to see Jim tired and confused. She laughed and said "You don't want to know!"

**THE END**

**Please review!! Did you like it?!? It is my first one!!**


End file.
